The Moment of Passion
by Santinan Black
Summary: Petyr tries to show his wife, so he means his words seriously... One-shot. M for a good reason! M readers only!


Outside ruled almost no wind weather and pieces of summer snow glistened in the pleasing sunshine. Few years ago she didn't believe she will live to see next spring much less summer. She was part of this today. She smiled. The hand fell down on her shoulder. She turned around and her smile is widened, when she saw her husband. A long ago she believe, that he only wants to use her for his own benefit. It was he, who stole her first kiss from adult man. It was he, who lead her from the darkness and fear in King's Landing and it was he, who take her maidenhood. And now she has been his and his alone.

"My dear," he purred, when he take a look at her. She looked at him with large blue eyes and she thought about the time, when she starts loved him. Most probably it was in the moment, when he helped built her Winterfell from the snow and he stole her first kiss. Yes, probably it was the fateful moment, when she yields to him.

"Petyr?" she asked innocently. He stroked her face with roughed fingers, and then he moving fingers on her white throat to the hem of her dress, where he stopped. He had the strange smile on his face. She had known this smile. It was dangerous and luscious smile in the same time. The smile was tempting, promising and more dangerous.

"We must take the path to our new home soon. We can no longer remain at Winterfell and stay under the roof of your brother. It's not necessary now. It's time to set out on the road together," he explained her. She nodded and looked away back to the window, as if she wants to remember every straw of grass, every brick and all seeds of dust, which she could see from the window of Winterfell.

She felt her husband's hands around her waist. "You are so beautiful," he whispered in her ear, which causing the freeze ran over her back. She closed her eyes and her head rested on his shoulder. One of his hands start moving in direction of her breasts, where he gentle teased her nipple over fabric of her dress. Her breath was faster.

"You lying," she teased him and her palm run over his thigh. He shook his head and he gentle bite her to the expose neck.

"Never to you, can I prove it?" he whispered to the soft skin of her neck. The laugh escaped from her throat, which sound him like paradise music. "She told you about," he replied her and with experienced fingers untied laces of her dress, which he let fell down on the ground to her feet, where lied as a little mound of creased silk. She wants to step out from her dress, but hand of her husband stopped her, when he turned her around, lift her up to his arms and carry her in the bed.

"What are you doing?" she tried to protest, but her husband didn't answer. Instead the answer he grasped her under the knees and he pulled her to the edge of bed, where he was kneeling. Sansa open wide her eyes and she tried to go out of his reach, when she realized, what her husband's plan was. But he just laughing and holding her hips, so she doesn't have a chance to escape, and then he began caress her thighs with delicate kisses. She purred of pleasure under his touch. She stroked her breasts with one hand and she savouring Petyr's hot tongue and lips on the soft skin of her thighs.

He suddenly slipped into her cunt with a long finger. His reward was surprised moan from her wife and her damp, tight cunt. He started move in and out, until Sansa started moving her hips. He smiled smugly to himself, before he bends her head and caressed her clit by his tongue. Sansa moaned and she sinks her fingers to his short hair. He joined the other finger and he start moves them more quickly than before. His tongue teased her delicate place and she moaning beneath his touches. The pleasure was accumulating in her underbelly. Her pleasure still grow up and she couldn't avoid, but nor release it now; it was only at her husband, when he affords her a relief. She was totally in his power and that exciting her more. She felt fingers of his other hand, which parted her red hair around the delicate place, so he could get to her clit better. When he sucked her clit into his mouth and gently ran his teeth over it, and then he ran his tongue over her clit in several times, so she felt that she would die with pleasure. She felt how his experienced fingers slipped out of her damp cunt. She lifted her hips slightly, as if she wanted more and he laughed delightedly to himself, before he continued to tease the little bump.

Through Sansa is unexpectedly poured orgasm, like a raging wave. She dug her hands to the bed sheets and from her mouth escaped moan of pure pleasure, which ran from her crotch to the rest of her body. But Petyr didn't ease up still, so he almost forced her crying of delightful pain, which he gave her. Then he stopped and for a moment he observed, as she took a deep breath of arousal, which he gave her. He observed that gentle features in her face, which were blushed and she seemed more beautiful, than she ever been. Just a pleasure could cause that his wife with her tousled auburn hair, looked like she was lying in a mass of flames. When she looked over him with her dark blue eyes, so he knew he couldn't wait another moment. Those eyes had such a lust and pleasure inside, that he couldn't resist, even though it was his originally plan.

With a rapid movements he untied laces of his pants and freed his manhood, which was hard as rock. He grasped his wife around her waist, abruptly turned her on her stomach, so she knelt now with her torso leaning against the bed. He unfurled her legs apart and he thrust hard into her welcoming tight cunt. He was immediately surrounded by moist heat of her flesh. He grasped her hip hard, even he knew she'll have imprint of his hands there and he fiercely thrust into her as deep, as he could. In the moment that she adapted to his frantic tempo, she curved her back and started moaning. Guttural growl escaped from Petyr's mouth. He slowed down for a moment and he slowly almost entirely slipped out of her pussy, but then he almost immediately filled her. He played with her several times, until he felt how tight she is, and then he started thrust into her swiftly. In the moment that he felt it has not last long and orgasm ran over him, so he grabbed her shoulder by his hand and the other tangled in her hair, so she arched her back almost painfully, allowing him get practically fully to her sweet cunt. He deeply thrust in to her several times and his usually chaste wife moaning as the last whore and with a scream of his name she comes. As soon as he felt, how her flesh clenched around his cock, he didn't resist, and with the last deep thrust into her, he comes.

She rest on her side and she gazed to his grey-green eyes.

"I love you," she whispered. And regardless what they performed few minutes ago, her face blushed, as if she was still a virgin. He pulled her tight, so her head rested on his bare chest.

"Love you too," confessed Petyr after few minutes by a choked voice. Sansa gave him pleased smile and let her mind float away into the realm of sleep, where she was accompanied by words of her husband, which he uttered for the first time ever since the time she knew him.


End file.
